Ring In A Rose
by Tip Of The Top Hat
Summary: .:Sakura, will you marry me?:.:: Sasuke finds a romantic way to propose, all the while telling the marvolous tale in his own words. FLUFFY SASUSAKU. ONESHOT. R&R.AU.


**Hii**

**No- I am NOT dead. I disappeared for a while- but I ****ain't**** dead. **

**ANYWAYS- CAUTION, there IS: SOME INO BASHING- SASUSAKU (LUV) and my suck ass writing!**

**Disclaimer- No, dumbass, I don't own ****Naruto****- If I did would already have happened!**

**BTW-**

**Sasuke**** is 34 and Sakura is 31. They live together. ****DEAL.**

**Dfhjjdshfajheujsdfforjdhfjahdfkjddjfaklsjdfjsdhfjhdfjhsdjkfhaeuawhfsjdhfjkasfhlkjes**

Yes- it's me Sasuke. Stop squealing you twit.

Right- so I am on my way to the blond women, I believe her name has something to do with a boar, flowershop.

Ew. Of course I am not dating her.

No; I am dating Sakura, which is the reason I am sharing my little adventure with you. I am going to propose to her- I said stop squealing! But- it is exciting.

Right- back to the action! As I enter the Flower Shop the bell rings annoyingly.

"**SASUKE!!!!!!"**

Shit.

I quickly picked a rose out of the white bucket near the entrance and walked to the counter, coolness practically radiating off of me in waves. Sakura says I have a big ego- she's right.

Ino pushed her breasts, which were unfeasibly small, together and leaned toward me. I, in annoyance, stepped back.

"Ya know, if the rose is for me, you won't have to pay for it…" Ino trailed off, flashing me a seductive smile.

I frowned. Without a word, I payed her and headed out the door. I heard her mutter something like "Damn Sakura!" but I'm not sure. Jealous bitch.

ANYWAYS- now that I have the first component of my plan that is the proposal, it's time to get the next part. The RING.

Dammit- STOP SQUEALING. Che, annoying.

So, Neji Hyuuga (GIRLY MAN) owns a massive company called 'Hyuuga Diamonds.' He established it when he couldn't seem to find TenTen (Yes, they're married now) the perfect ring. So he designed one himself. Right, I am headed over their now- I already picked out the ring, I just have to pick it up.

I hop in my Aston Martin and drive over there, it only takes, what, 30 minutes. I stop at a giant glass skyscraper. The doorman opens the door (Obviously) and lets me in. Another man leads me underground and I see Neji and TenTen.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

After a second of glaring at each other, we grin (yes, I GRINNED) and shake hands. TenTen rolled her eyes at our ritual.

I glared.

She glared back, but backed down.

I smirked.

A vein popped in her forehead.

I look away.

"Lets get down to business," I started, putting my hands on my hips (the cool factor.) "I need to pick up the ring fast, so can we get on with it?" I TRIED not to sound rude- it's hard for me!

Neji smirked (copy cat) and led me into the vault. He entered a code and opened a small drawer and pulled out the ring. **((AN: LE GASP!))**

I grabbed it and stared. A red diamond sat on the top, surmounted and surrounded by tiny, clear diamonds. The band was a silver and shiny. Minute sapphires shadowed the tiny diamonds and sprinkled themselves across the wedding band.

It was beautiful.

I snapped the velvet box shut and slipped it into my black trousers.

I looked Neji in the eye. "Thanks Hyuuga."

He stared back. "No problem Uchiha, no problem."

We shook hands and I waved to TenTen- then I left. No, I am not going to describe to you HOW I walked out of the building, for that would be completely pointless.

Once I was once again in my Aston Martin, I immediately called Naruto Uzumaki; my best friend (he's lucky that I found it in my heart to befriend him- ungrateful dead last.)

I heard a slight ruffling and then Naruto's voice, "Hello?"

"Hey, It's Sasuke. Is everything rea-"

"Of course everything is ready, Bastard!" Naruto is obviously yelling into the phone, for I can feel my eardrums popping right then and there.

My voice is soft now. "Thanks Naruto. I appreciate this." Now it's louder. " Sakura and I will be at the restaurant in an hour. BE READY." My voice was stern.

I could FEEL the Dead Last's grin from the other side of the phone. "Don't worry! Alright then, see you!"

I hung up and pulled into our (Sakura and I's) driveway.

"Hey Sakura- are you home?" I called as I entered our joint home.

"Oh, hey Honey!" Sakura called back.

I jogged up the stairs and entered out bedroom, finding her sitting at her desk, working.

Sakura got up and gave me a peck on the lips. "Glad you're home!"

I looked into her deep, viridian eyes, and let myself be lost for a moment. "I have a surprise for you- go and get dressed nicely."

She quirked a pink brow at me and opened her mouth to argue with me- then closed it and went to her closet. "Alright, Sasuke. I am going to comply without argument- but I was working so this better be good!"

**My **Sakura is so cute when she frowns.

I headed down stairs and waited for about 15 minutes. I was about to call for Sakura to come down, but I heard her footsteps and decided to wait a minute. She patted softly down the stairs and my breath caught (as it ALWAYS does when I see my Sakura.)

Her long pink hair dripped down her back and bounced when she moved. She wore a formfitting maroon turtleneck and grey skinny jeans. As shoes, she wore (sexy) red/maroon-ish boots that matched her earings.

Yes, that is my Sakura. MY Sakura. I will leave it at that.

"What?" She asks as she catches my stare.

I smirked (on instinct.) "You look," My eyes soften, "Beautiful."

She smiles and leads me out the door and into the Aston Martin. "C'mon, Lover Boy!"

We drive for about 15 minutes, all the while engaging in small talk like, "How was your day?"

We arrive at Naruto's Restaurant- Yes, he has a, dare I say it, very NICE restaurant that is (devastatingly) popular (and the one we are heading to now)- and step in the door.

Naruto runs up to greet me. "Hey Bastard!"

"Hn." I smirked.

Naruto lead Sakura and I to the best table in the house, overlooking all of Konohagakure. The Hokage faces stared back at us gloriously, and our village never looked so peaceful. The sun hovered just above the mountains and the sky was inked by cottony pinks and oranges.

"Oh Sasuke! Isn't the view gorgeous!"

I smirked at her predicted reaction.

"Sakura, darling, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

I got up and ran quickly to my car and fetched the rose. Then I placed the ring in the middle of the rose and walked into the restaurant.

Damn am I nervous.

I knelt down in front of Sakura and told her to smell the rose. She bent down to smell it and let out a scream of joy.

I looked into those captivating green eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Sakura stared back, "Yes," she spoke in a whisper.

The rest, they say, is history. (and little Uchiha babies.) (Once again, stop squealing.)

**Kjjfkdljsalk****;fjds****;lkfjasklfjaewaoijfdahkgdsldjfdl;s'fkjgl;'ssfkjglksdfkdskl;fkldsjfklekjasjkhslfdkj**

**How did u like it!?!?**

**Lol**** I ****though**** it was FUNNY!**

_**PLEASE**_** R&R or I won't know you read it- and then I won't make any more stories!!!**


End file.
